The Amazing Avengers Issue 13
“''Titans Intertwined” is the 13th issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Peter Parker *** Redwing ** Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson *** Jocasta ** Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly ** Black Widow / Teresa Parker ** Winter Soldier / Jack Parker ** Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho ** Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani ** Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII ** Star-Lord / Kevin Quill ** Groot ** Mantis * Queen Tigress / Ava Ayala (first appearance as Queen Tigress; joins S.H.I.E.L.D.) Supporting Characters * Avengers Academy ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** American Son / Gabriel Stacy (first appearance; joins team) ** Spider-Boy / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Gwen Stacy ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Sandboy / Finn Marko ** Wasp / Cassie Lang-Van Dyne ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Maria Hill ** Henry "Hank" Pym ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Jefferson Davis ** Dora Skirth ** Marla Maddison Villains * A.I.M. ** M.O.D.O.K. (single appearance; death) ** Scientist Supreme / Andrew Forson (first appearance) ** Ulysses Klaw (first appearance) ** Kraven the Hunter (first appearance) ** Justin Hammer (first appearance) * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson (flashback and main story) * Electro / Max "Soulpower" Dillon (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Ronan the Accuser (flashback and main story) Other Characters * Sally Stark * Liz Allan * Julie Allan-Stark * Katie Allan-Stark Premise During a battle against Crimson Spider and the new villain Electro, Mecha-Hulk spends more time with his girlfriend Ava Ayala, who was turned into a hulking humanoid tigress calling herself Queen Tigress. As she helps Mecha-Hulk and the Avengers stop an animal smuggling led by Ulysses Klaw and Kraven the Hunter in Wakanda, Ava progressively shares more of Amadeus' experience as Mecha-Hulk and comes to the acceptance that she is not truly far away from her human self. Plot Ava Ayala is spying on the work of Ulysses Klaw, a ruthless smuggler who spent years searching for Vibranium mines in Wakanda. Klaw is currently overseeing the work of A.I.M. agents, who are creating a new Super Soldier formula composed of Gamma Radiation energy and tiger DNA. Just as she is about to report to the Avengers about it, the A.I.M. agents are caught up in a fight between Crimson Spider and Max Dillon (a formerly popular Heavy Metal rock star also known as "Soulpower" who was turned into a powerful, electrical creature while performing near a power line during a fight between Crimson Spider and Ronan the Accuser, electrocuting him and causing him to fall into a tank full of genetically-engineered electric eels, then taking the alias of "Electro"). The chaotic fight between the two causes great havoc in the facility and the experiments' chemical gas to spread around. Ayala is consequently exposed to the gas before Amadeus Cho / Mecha Hulk arrives to neutralize Crimson Spider and Electro retrieve Ayala. The A.I.M. agents are also subdued, though Klaw escapes. Cho takes Ayala to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, where Ayala is given check-up while the Avengers continuously assure Cho and Black Panther that she will be fine. Suddenly, the Headquarters is broken through by A.I.M. agents led by Scientist Supreme and super android M.O.D.O.K. (Mechanized Organism Designed Only for Killing). The Avengers fight back against the invaders before Ayala's Gamma mutation manifests on her and transforms her into a ferocious humanoid tigress with the same strength and size as Mecha Hulk, but still regaining her human mind and consciousness. M.O.D.O.K. attempts to alter Ayala's mind to render her berserk, but Ayala (immune to his mind control powers) fights back and decimates M.O.D.O.K., forcing the other A.I.M. agents (against Scientist Supreme's orders) to surrender. As Captain America and Captain Marvel discuss with Director Stark about Scientist Supreme's plans, Mecha Hulk makes comfort compliments with Ayala over how frightened she is of her transformation. As the two go for a walk in New York, the citizens (including Sally Stark and Liz Allan) begin to admire Ayala without fear or hatred of her new appearance. On her way around, she also discovers some more superhuman attributes within her, including Nuclear Energy Breath, Hypnosis and communication with tigers of all kinds. Inspired by the Avengers' heroism, Ayala dubs herself the Queen Tigress and goes for a crime-fighting spree of her own while Cho regroups with the Avengers, who are out to stop Klaw's plans to steal more Vibranium from the old mines of Wakanda and capture the animals in there. While practicing her abilities, Ayala encounters Gwen Stacy / Spider-Girl having apprehended Stark's old rival Justin Hammer, who had just created the Super-Adaptoid to assimilate the Avengers' abilities and destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries. Gwen's brother Gabriel had stolen a capsule which contained Captain America's DNA and accidentally got infused with it. Hammer declines Gwen's accusations on him until Ayala finds footage of Hammer sharing his tech with Supreme Intelligence, eventually sending them online and exposing Hammer's crimes. Crimson Spider arrives and, mistaking Hammer for a endangered citizen, engage both Ayala and Gwen, but Ayala subdues and cripples him before threatening to do what Captain America swore to do to him before''A Legend Reborn'', forcing him to retreat as Ayala provides Gabriel with a prototype of Peter Parker's Captain America suit and suggests him to go train with his sister and the Avengers Academy students. As the police takes Hammer to custody, Ayala, knowing what she must do, rushes to help the Avengers. The Avengers arrive in the Wakandan Embassy of India, where they ambsuh and fight back against Klaw and A.I.M. assassin Kraven the Hunter. Ayala also arrives to reinforce the Avengers while Black Panther uses the Wakandan Key she was entrusted to protect long ago''Maximum Justice'' to close the cave to the Vibranium Mines permanently, foiling Klaw's plans. Refusing to return to A.I.M. unpaid, Kraven ingests a Gamma Pill which mutates him into a savage lizard monster and goes for a rampage, killing Scientist Supreme and Klaw in the progress. Cho and Ayala together hold Kraven down and, after a long fight, they defeat him, by which Cho reabsorbs the Gamma Energy from Kraven and redirects it towards the A.I.M. Headquarters, destroying it. Ayala intimidates Kraven with a pack of summoned bengal tigers enough for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to come and apprehend him and the remaining A.I.M. agents. Stark offers Ayala a place in S.H.I.E.L.D. as Marla Maddison's science prodigy, which Ayala accepts and takes her after sharing a moment with Cho. Back in the Avengers Tower, the Avengers watch news of the new heroine Queen Tigress having done more justice while they were out (which impresses them) before addressing to Gabriel, who goes by the codiname American Son, as Peter welcomes him to Avengers Academy. Issue closes with Cho (as Mecha Hulk) and Ayala (in her Queen Tigress form) in double date with Groot and Mantis. Notes References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues